Pins have, traditionally, been designed as one-piece cylindrical rods or pins integrated with pin retainers. Conventional pin retainers have attachment areas suitable for attaching the entire pin to a part after the one-piece cylindrical pin has been assembled to a mating hole. Conventional pins include only a chamfer at the free end to ease their entry into the mating holes. Typically, the mating hole, also has a chamfer to ease the entry of the free end of the pin.